Still Breathe: Lullaby
by Reona
Summary: An interlude after my last story. Wildwing and Nosedive. Complete. Deity Collection.


__

This is rather late but better late than never. This is an interlude between Dragon's Child and my next story, which hasn't been named yet or past the planning stages. 

I thought about this after I got some reviews saying that Nosedive's sudden death in Dragon's Child caused the emotions of the moment to be cut off. In answer, my mind created this. 

The lullaby was created solely by me.

Rated G

reona32@aol.com

__

Reona

****

Still Breathe: Lullaby

The Pond was silent, every light and machine turned off while the Ducks slept. It was also 1:00 in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly outside. Jin and his mother had been, hopefully, sent back home with the use of the Red Dragon amulet that morning. The Ducks had trudged into the Pond and eaten only enough food to curb their hunger before going to their rooms to sleep. Spending a whole night chasing after dragons would exhaust anyone. 

Wildwing supposed he was the only one up right now. He sat upon his bed in gray sweats, slowly turning the Mask in his hands. He started at it, looking into the blank eyes and running his thumb over the bill. His mind had seemed to stop working, just stopped relaying information, and all he could do was stare at the white Mask. 

His door opened and he sighed, thinking it was either Duck or Tanya coming to talk. "Go away. Get some sleep." he told the duck now in his room in a dull voice. He almost rolled his eyes as the duck walked further into his room against his wishes. Wildwing kept his head down, hoping the other duck would get the hint and just leave. He heard something be set down on his nightstand and a weight settled on the edge of his bed. He was surprised when peach feathered hands gently pulled the Mask from his hands and he looked up to find Nosedive sitting next to him. "Dive?" he stuttered. Wildwing had been sure that the young duck would be asleep.

Nosedive didn't answer but turned the Mask slowly around as he looked at it too. There stretched a long moment of silence and Wildwing was startled slightly when Nosedive suddenly spoke. "What are you thinking?" asked his little brother. Nosedive didn't look at him and waited for an answer. 

"I'm thinking you should be in bed, mister." joked Wildwing. 

Nosedive looked at him slowly then. Wildwing saw the tiredness in his blue eyes and the small crease on his forehead that told the elder brother that Nosedive was fighting to stay awake. It also told him that Nosedive had a goal in mind and would not be persuaded to go to bed until that goal was achieved. The blond duck sighed just a bit and placed the Mask gently on Wildwing's nightstand. He picked up two mugs from the top and handed one to his brother. "Hot chocolate with three marshmallows, just the way you like it." explained Nosedive. Wildwing took the mug and saw the three white clouds floating in the dark liquid. "Move over." commanded Nosedive. The white feathered duck slid across his bed and Nosedive shifted to lean against the headboard. He winced a little before he settled. 

"What's wrong?" asked Wildwing, having seen the small sign of pain.

Nosedive sighed. "Just a little present from talking with Jin and his mother." he answered.

Wildwing frowned. "Maybe we should take you to the Infirmary, let Tanya have a look at you." He started to move to get up but Nosedive's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't. Let them sleep. I won't have Tanya and everyone else up just because I have a slight headache." said Nosedive. He blew across his hot chocolate and took a sip. "Besides, the light and noise will only make it worse. I'll be fine after some sleep." he added.

Wildwing grinned at him. "Then maybe you should go get some sleep." he suggested.

Nosedive took another sip of chocolate and for a moment Wildwing didn't think he was going to respond. "What are you thinking?" Nosedive asked again. Wildwing blinked at him and didn't say anything. "Drink your hot chocolate." ordered Nosedive after a moment. 

Wildwing took a sip of his drink and felt a marshmallow flow down his throat. "Why are you still up? I can see that you're tired, Nosedive. You should go to bed." said Wildwing.

"What are you thinking?" repeated Nosedive again. The tone of his voice never changed and he continued to sip from his mug. He closed his eyes as he waited. 

Wildwing watched his little brother's profile. "You were dead." he said matter of factly.

"Yes, I was." said Nosedive in the same manner. 

Wildwing waited but that was all Nosedive said. "How can you just sit there and take this in stride!" he exploded. "You were dead! If Taborri hadn't healed you, you would still be dead!"

"But she did and I'm not." answered Nosedive calmly, eyes still closed.

Wildwing paused, his beak open. "What?" he asked, dumfounded.

Nosedive opened his eyes and looked at his older brother. He set his mug down and laced his fingers with one of Wildwing's hands. Looking into his eyes, Nosedive spoke slowly and carefully. "Taborri did heal me. I am not dead." he said. 

Wildwing stared into his little brother's eyes. "Oh, Stars." he whispered. A tear rolled down his cheek and Nosedive allowed Wildwing to pull him into a hug. "Oh, Stars." moaned Wildwing again. "I thought….I thought I had lost you." Wildwing sobbed as he held Nosedive. "I was so scared."

Nosedive touched his cheek. "It's all right. I'm here." he said. It took several minutes but finally Wildwing's breathing calmed. "May I help you, Duke?" asked Nosedive suddenly. Wildwing jerked his head up to find the older gray duck standing in his doorway in a robe.

Duke looked sheepish. "I…uh…I heard yelling and came to check." he muttered. Wildwing blinked at him. 

"Thank you, Duke. We're fine," answered Nosedive. Duke began to back out when Nosedive called to him again and then held out the two empty mugs. As Duke came near enough to the bed he was able to look into Nosedive's eyes. He saw reassurance in them and blinked in surprise before nodding slightly in understanding. Duke walked out of the room, knowing that everything would be all right and not to look for Nosedive in his room when the others woke up. 

Nosedive fought a yawn as he climbed from Wildwing's arms and turned off the light. He lay back on the bed and rolled against Wildwing. "How do you do that?" asked Wildwing after a moment.

"Do what?" asked Nosedive.

"Act the way you do and then become all wise and serious in a flash." explained Wildwing.

Nosedive chuckled against him. "I'll try not to do it too often since it seems to throw everyone off." he said. He sighed again. "You want to know that truth or hear a joke?" he asked.

In the dark, Wildwing blinked again. "Truth." he answered. 

Nosedive was silent for a moment and then his answer came softly in the dark. "I think about where I have been and where I am going and for that one moment between each, I am able to see both and still breathe. That is how." 

"I don't understand." said Wildwing in confusion.

Nosedive touched his cheek again. "Neither do I." he said. "That's just the way it is." Wildwing remained silent as he thought and for some time he thought Nosedive had fallen asleep. At first he didn't hear it at all, just a slight sound at the edge of his hearing. But after several minutes the noise revealed itself to be Nosedive humming and several minutes more turned into a song he recognized. 

"You remember that?" asked Wildwing, amazed. His only answer was for words to take the place of Nosedive's humming. 

Hush my child, 

The night has fallen

And the stars await you. 

They wish to sing with you,

They wish to dance with you,

They wish to dream with you.

Come now my child,

And learn all the love I have for you.

The moons have risen

And the world is deep.

But, on wings you'll fly. 

Travel by your heart,

See by your soul,

And live all your life with hope.

Come now my child,

And learn all the love I have for you. 

Nosedive's voice drifted away. "How do you remember that?" asked Wildwing softly, as if afraid to break the night around them.

Nosedive made a noise and sighed. "Sleep, Wildwing." he commanded. 

Wildwing stared off into the dark, his memory centering on a soft lullaby their mother used to sing to them back on Puckworld. Before their birth parents had died. But Nosedive had been really little the last time their mother had sung to them. How did he remember it? After a moment Wildwing was sure that Nosedive had fallen asleep. Wildwing lay his beak on top of his little brother's head and sighed softly. "Thank you." he said, already drifting to sleep.

In the night, Nosedive smiled as he listened to his big brother's breathing even and heard his words. 


End file.
